gymnasticscollegefandomcom-20200213-history
Brenna Dowell
Brenna Dowell (born March 4, 1996) Routines 2019 Vault * Yurchenko 1.5 Bars * Ray * Toe-on + Bail handstand * stand on LB * Double Layout Beam * Front Aerial + Back Handspring Stepout * Switch + Switch * 1/1 turn * Kochetkova + Beat Jump * Front 1/1 Layout Floor * Dowell * Back 1.5 + Front Layout * Split Leap 1/1 + Straddle 1/1 * Front Layout + Front Full + Stag Jump 2018 Vault * Yurchenko 1.5 Bars * Ray * Toe-on + Bail handstand * stand on LB * Double Layout Beam (Exhibition) * Front Aerial + Back Handspring Stepout * Switch + Switch * 1/1 turn * Kochetkova + Beat Jump * Front 1/1 Layout Floor * Double Front + Stag Jump * Back 1.5 + Front Layout * Split Leap 1/1 + Straddle 1/1 * Front Layout + Front 1/1 2017 * Yurchenko 1.5 Bars * Maloney * Church * Toe-on + Bail * stand on LB * Double Layout Floor * Double Front + Stag Jump * Back 1.5 + Front Layout * Split Leap 1/1 + Straddle 1/1 * Front Layout + Front 1/1 2015 Vault * Yurchenko 1.5 Bars * Maloney * Church * Toe-on + Bail * stand on LB * 1/1 Double Layout Floor * Double Front + Stag Jump * Back 1.5 + Front 1/1 * L-hop 1/1 + Split Leap 1.5 * Front Layout + Front 1/1 Career Personal Bests 2019 Senior Season NCAA Co-Floor National Champion…AAI Award Finalist…Honda Sport Award Finalist…South Central Region Gymnast of the Year…Big 12 Gymnast of the Year...First-team All-American (floor, all-around)…Second-team All-American (vault)…2019 Athens Regional All-Around Champion…WCGA First-Team All-American (vault, floor, all-around)....WCGA Second-Team All-American (bars)... Three-time All-Big 12 honoree (vault, floor, all-around)...scored a perfect 10 on vault against Alabama (March 15)...Earned 17 event titles, including six in the all-around, four on vault, four on floor, two on beam and one on bars...Four-time Big 12 Gymnast of the Week (Jan. 7, Jan. 21, March 10, March 18)...Appeared in 16 of 17 meets for the Sooners...competed all-around 13 times...Set her career high with a 39.725 in the all-around on March 9 at Michigan. 2018 Junior Season Co-Individual National Champion on vault with a 9.9375….First-team All-American (vault)…Second-team All-American (floor)…NACGC/W First-Team All-American (vault)…NACGC/W Second-Team All-American (floor)…2018 Big 12 Co-Floor Champion…Two-time All-Big 12 honoree (vault, floor) …Academic All-Big 12 First Team…scored a perfect 10.0 on vault against UCLA on Feb. 4…earned seven event titles, including five on vault and two on floor...named Big 12 Gymnast of the Week Jan. 16…recorded a 9.9 or higher on vault in 13 of 15 meets…Appeared in all 15 meets for the Sooners, competing vault, bars and floor in all meets…also exhibitioned on beam. 2017 Sophmore Season NACGC/W First-Team All-American (vault) … NACGC/W Second-Team All-American (bars) … All-Big 12 (vault) … Big 12 Co-Bars Champion … Academic All-Big 12 First Team … Appeared in all 15 meets for the Sooners, competing vault and bars 15 times and floor 14 times … Scored a career-high 9.975 on vault at the GymQuarters Mardi Gras Invitational on Feb. 17 … Tallied season highs of 9.95 on bars twice and 9.925 on floor three times … Earned nine event titles, including seven on vault and two on bars. 2016 Deferred in order to pursue a spot on the US National Team she made the 2015 Worlds Team was taken out of the team final after a fall on bars during qualification. Then participated at 2016 US Olympic Trials. 2015 Freshman Season NCAA National Floor Exercise Runner-Up with a 9.950 in event finals ... First-team All-American (bars, floor) ... Finished 10th on bars in NCAA Event Finals with a 9.850 ... Arrived on campus in mid-November and quickly became a standout performer for Oklahoma as a true freshman ... 2015 Big 12 Newcomer of the Year ... Two-time NACGC All-American (first team, floor; second team, bars) ... Three-time All-Big 12 (vault, bars, floor) ... Six-time Big 12 Newcomer of the Week honoree (Jan. 20, Jan. 27, Feb. 3, Feb. 17, March 3, March 11) ... Eight event titles in 2015, including four on floor ... Became the first gymnast in the nation to post a perfect 10. 0 on uneven bars in 2015 on Jan. 23 against TWU and SEMO ... First true freshman in Oklahoma program history to earn a perfect 10.0 on any event ... Added a career-best 9.975 on floor the same night ... Earned a career-high 9.925 on vault at Illinois on Feb. 27 ... Posted a 9.95 on bars in the NCAA Semifinals in Fort Worth ... Earned 13 scores of 9.9 or better on floor throughout the season ... Posted 23 scores of 9.9-plus in her freshman season. Individual Resultshttps://roadtonationals.com/results/teams/dashboard/2019/47 style="background:#c96;"|3rd style="background:silver;"|2nd style="background:gold"|1st Club Careerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brenna_Dowell Senior international elite, trained at Great American Gymnastics Express, coached by Al Fong and Armine Barutyan, a member of the US national team from 2011-2017 Medals References Category:Gymnast Category:University of Oklahoma Gymnast Category:Former Elite Gymnast Category:Big 12 Gymnast Category:Scored a Perfect 10.0 Category:Vault National Champion Category:National Champion Category:Floor Exercise National Champion